ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sengikori
I assume the SC damage done by the SC you innitiated with Sengikori is altered like I listed here. I am also writing down all the SCs I am doing with it and write it down here. It has to be said, that the data only includes SCs created by 2 consecutive WS with the use of Sekkanoki. lv 2 SC modifier for max damage 60% -> ~75% lv 3 SC modifier for max damage 100% -> ~125% Data I collected: SC level 1 SC damage / WS damage 565/904 = 62,5% 510/816 = 62,5% SC level 2 SC damage / WS damage 503/672 = 74,85% 457/611 = 74,79% 556/742 = 74,93% 611/457 = 74,79% 517/690 = 74,92% SC level 3 SC damage / WS damage 732/586 = 124,91% 935/748 = 125,00% 761/609 = 124, 95% 1262/1010 = 124,95% 1053/843 = 124,91% Since both values do match a bonus of 25% I do believe that this is the amount Sengikori increases the SC damage and burst damage done. At least for only 2 weapon skills. That said, I expect a SC damage of about 62,5% of the closing WS for lv 1 SCs. Today (30.6.2010)I got this shown as well. I will try this as soon as I have the chance to. I also took over the SC chart and filled in the damage numbers I expect in italic and the ones I have confirmed in bold. Leylya With some testing we have used Sengikori at the start of an entire skillchain. Sengikori > Sekkanoki > Tachi: Yukikaze > Retribution > Tachi: Kasha for 3 step light and it increased the normal damage cap on both skillchains by a 15% and then 10%. With regardes to using it at a specific time to initiate the bonus, it will effect the Skillchain regardless of when it is used, Sekkanoki > Tachi: Rana > Sengikori > Tachi: Gekko will make the darkness break 100%. Tried the same Skillchain as the first using Sengikori After Retribution, fragmentation did 60% but the Light did the exact same % as previous (161%). Someone posted on BlueGartr that this ability increases skillchain damage if you use it with the opening weaponskill, and increases magic burst damage if you use it with the closing weaponskill. Can anyone confirm this and/or add it to the article?--Willoflame 04:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *sengi will increase skillchain damage of your next ws, i have only used it on my 2nd ws (as the description made it clear, at least to me, that it would only work with closing ws's)of sekkanoki and 3rd ws of 2hr, and it increases expected sc dmg by ~35%(including job trait) when used before the closing ws, have not personally tested with the opening ws, but i wouldnt think that would work since sengi since the sc dmg is determined only by the closing sc.JavelinX 14:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, I hadn't noticed any difference when used on the first WS, but heh, haven't even noticed any difference on 2nd WS. But when I open skillchains for mages, I make sure to use it. They seem to notice an increase in damage.--Willoflame 17:19, June 30, 2010 (UTC) * Just got the job ability, and as for now main page has it in example, someone should add it to be clear: In order for it to take effect, it has to be used Before the opening weaponskill and not the closing one. --LNDEnricO 14:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- The following information, though pertinant, doesn't really belong on the main page. An unresisted, level three skillchain does 100% of the damage of the weapon skill that closed it in normal circumstances. When Sengikori is activated for the first weapon skill of the skillchain, it increases the damage of the skillchain element by approximately 25%. Example: Player uses Sengikori > Sekkanoki > Tachi: Rana (1000 dmg) > Tachi: Gekko (1000 dmg) > Darkness (1250). Everytime I performed an unresisted skillchain like this, my Darkness was always approximately 25% more damage than my Tachi: Gekko. With simple logic and mathematics, I arrived at this conclusion. Also, Sengikori stacks with the Skillchain Bonus trait to produce an added skillchain damage increase of approximately 35% total. I also theorize that weapon delay is directly proportional to the percentage of skillchain damage. My reason for this statement is due to a Pachiopachi (480 delay) samurai performing Darkness skillchains approximately 31% more damage than his closing Tachi: Gekko weaponskill. I also discovered that a Tachi: Gekko with Double Attack activation caused skillchain damage to increase by approximately 48%. The weapon of choice during testing was a Hagun and Radennotachi with 450 delay each, and the test monsters were Diatryma and Seaboard Vultures (for Pachiopachi samurai data) in Misareaux Coast. Please feel free to perform further studies in regards to Double Attack activation and varying delays in weapons. The following information consists of samples I took from my study: SAM79/WAR39 with Sengikori + Skillchain Bonus job trait and 450 Delay Great Katana DA = Double Attack percentages rounded to nearest hundredth Rana: 711 > Gekko: 505 > Darkness: 681 = 681/505 = 1.35 x 100% = 135% Rana: 470 > Gekko: 750 > Darkness: 1011 = 1011/750 = 1.35 x 100% = 135% Rana: 728 > Gekko: 509 > Darkness: 686 = 686/509 = 1.35 x 100% = 135% Rana: 760 > DA Gekko: 939 > Darkness: 1392 = 1392/939 = 1.48 x 100% = 148% SAM77/WAR38 with Sengikori and 450 Delay Great Katana Rana: 831 > Gekko: 1021 > Darkness: 1276 = 1276/1021 = 1.25 x 100% = 125% SAM77/WAR38 with Sengikori and 480 Delay Great Katana 450 delay GKT was used for initial Sengikori and Tachi: Rana Rana: 605 (450 delay) > Gekko: 571 (480 delay) > Darkness: 748 = 748/571 = 1.31 x 100% = 131%